Blue Smoke
by Workingman98
Summary: Justin T. Cards was just a normal everyday kid before a accident took everything away from him. Now watch as Justin moves in to a Cul-De-Sac and find something he never thought he would have again. They will be Dark themes in this story, but all in all it will turn out alright. maybe. read and find out. haha D


My life went down the toilet the minute the car jerked to the side. One moment I'm laughing with my mother, baby brother and father who at the time was driving the car to the next second of slamming my head several times against the window to my right. I blacked out before I could even tell what was going on.

Waking up later I had found myself in a hospital room in an uncomfortable bed. "God, they get millions of dollars each year and they can't find it in that budget to get comfortable beds." I said out loud.

Looking around to see I had a view out my window of a vast amount of trees.

"Well the view is as amazing as Washington gets."

Looking back around the room to see hospital equipment all around and a clipboard hanging off the edge of my bed; the strange thing was the longer I stared at it the more and more my head started to hurt.

Thinking it will get the pain to stop I reached over and grabbed the thing off the edge and brought it over to me. The pain lessened but was still there looking down at the paper that was attached to it I saw the usually stuff.

 **Name** \- Justin T. Cards

 **Birth** \- 2/24/19—

 **Age** \- 15

 **Reasons for admissions** \- Concussion to right of the face above the eye, two broken ribs, and a sprained wrist on right hand.

"Where did I get these?" I said before my head started pounding with the power of a nuclear reactor.

 **"AHHH!"** I clutched my skull as images started flashing through my head.

 **FLASHBACK**

I woke up to the sound of the car horn continuously going off in a long beep. Opening my eyes I saw my father nudging me awake yelling something at me but I could not hear him over the car horn. Suddenly he started pointing next to me and I saw the window next to me was shattered and looked back at dad and he was still pointing at the thing. Slowly coming to the realization of what he wanted I crawled out of the car on my knees and elbows.

Crawling a few feet away I looked back to see my dad getting my little brother from the car seat. Wondering were mom was I looked to tried to look past dad to see mom, but due to me being behind dad in the car and him reaching over to my brother all I could see was my mom's blond hair.

Weird was that it had something red in it that I could not think of what it was at the time. Look back at my father I saw him yelling out some words to me and pointing to a direction to my left. Looking over I saw another car flipped over near the road. Looking back at him I nodded my head and smiled at me. I smiled back and crawled out of the ditch and crawled over to the car. Once I reached the car I saw that the person was already out of the car but laying in some sort of puddle my head was starting to spin and I looked back at my parent's car. Blinking my eyes to clear the fuzziness I looked to see my father place a hand out the car and look up to me. His eyes confused me as he voiced something out to me but I was unable to catch it as suddenly like lighting the car he was crawling out of exploded. The force sent me slamming back into the car behind me.

The slam would have knocked normal people out but for some reason fate wanted to fuck with me even more and made so I remained conscious for the next couple of seconds as my eyes came out of a blurry state to see the state of the car. My eyes widened and my throat chocked up as I looked to the flaming body that was my father.

Looking back at the car slowly I saw to my horror my little brothers hand laying outside the car door and like the car that surrounded it also on fire.

It was at that moment that I passed out from shock and would hopefully wake up from this nightmare.

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **"AHHHHHH!"** I screamed clutching my head while tears flew down my face. My screams attracted the nurses and they came in and started holding me down.

"Will someone sedate him already!" yelled the nurse to my right that was holding my hand down.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my leg and started to feel groggy. Suddenly the nurse slowly let go and I saw each one walk out with a look of sadness across their faces as once reached down and grabbed the clipboard that somehow stayed on the bed.

"I told them it was a bad idea to leave this in here." The nurse said before walking out the door.

I stared looking at the ceiling for who now's how long before tunnel vision started closing of my site and the last thought I had before blissful sleep took me was.

"What did dad say?"

* * *

 **TWO YEARS LATER**

* * *

The sun started to rise above the town of Peach Creek early Saturday morning and with the upcoming school year about to begin no kids were up this early in the morning, so no one noticed the Motorcycle (VRSCDX Night Rod Special) pull up to a driveway at seven thirty in the morning, nor did they notice the person park at the house at the end of the street in the driveway, and they certainly did not notice the biker kick the for sale sign off the side of the road. During the entire time he wore his biker helmet which was a simple black helmet with a black tinted visor covering his face. Looking around the cul-de-sac that he was in the biker took off his helmet and introduced the world to a blond haired, green eyed boy. Well that was a basic assumption of him but it you looked closely you would notice his right eye had a scar going down it in a forming a scar that was barely noticeable to anyone was not standing a foot in front of him; there was piercing in his left eyebrow that completed the whole bad boy look the teenager was trying to pull off.

Pulling out a black and blue phone from his pocket the boy dialed a number on the keypad and held it against his ear.

 _RING RING_

 _RING RING_

Click

"Steve it's me Justin I'm at the house."

There was a couple seconds of silence as the person on the other side of the phone spoke back.

Justin just nodded his head and responded back with the occasional yes and no, after a couple of minutes of this white van turned the corner at the end of the cul-de-sac and stopped at the first house on the right.

"Aye it just pulled up. The next one is coming tomorrow right?" noise came out of the phone before Justin nodded his head. "Alright Steve thanks again for all your help man." Hanging up his phone the man looked over at the van seeing three big men hop out of the car and look over at him. He walked to the three seeing that they stood at attention for him.

"Alright the boxes are labeled and you should know what room is which get them in and go."

"Yes sir" They responded back before going to the back of the van and unloading it.

Turning around he walked to the front door and pulled out a key chain with a couple of rings on it. Flipping through them he came across a bright neon pink one and proceeded to grimace.

"God damn it Steve."

Opening the door he saw to his delight a house with the furniture that he wanted, a leather couch that was shaped in an L and a flat screen television on a stand that surrounded it so you could put other things like pictures or a DVD player and stereo system. Much to his delight the DVD player and stereo system were already hooked up to the TV. Looking to the left he saw an arch way leading to what appeared to be a kitchen.

Walking over the kitchen appeared to be up to date and in good shape. Above the sink he could see out a window that showed the back yard that looked like it would need a good mowing but nothing more.

"Excuse me sir"

Looking behind him he saw one of the movers behind him with a box that read in big bold letters.

 **KITCHEN**

Nodding his head Justin moved to the side and allowed the man inside the kitchen where he set the box on the floor and opened it proceeding to take out pots and pans and setting them in cupboards and drawers.

Walking out of the kitchen he walked up the stairs that was not even less the five steps away from the kitchen. Walking up he turned to the left and two of the movers bring a giant easy chair and set in next to the couch.

Looking back up the stairs he walked up to the top floor and saw that it looked to be two rooms on the right and one on the left. Walking left first thinking it was the master bedroom he opened the door to see his assumption was correct. In the center of the room was a four poster bed, with silk sheets and one long pillow. Both the colors were a dark blue with the pillow being a shade brighter than the sheets.

"Thank you Steve" Justin said with a smile. Taking off his black leather jacket, that had the initials GC in gold above the right breast pocket, he dropped it to the ground and looked down at himself.

Wearing a black long sleeve button up-shirt with blue jeans he sighed.

"God I got to get brighter clothes." He said while chuckling.

Plopping on the bed he grabbed his phone and set an alarm for an hour long nap. Set his phone to the other side of the bed he closed his eyes and proceeded to try to sleep.


End file.
